


狂野情人

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	狂野情人

*狂野情人paro  
*一个小青蛇吃“猫”不成反被扑的故事

又到了斑类一年一度的社交季，或者换个更通俗易懂的说法，一场信息素交gou弥乱的盛宴。整个宴会厅到处是情挑露骨的暗示，昏暗低迷的灯光做了最好的遮羞布，为这些情窦初开的年轻男女打着天然掩护。

Roy在铺了酒红色长毯的螺旋阶梯底层站定，微抬下颌。杏眸情态天真，很有目的性地望向一个方向，左手轻搭在栏杆上，缓慢地拾级而上。

如暗中窥伺猎物的蟒蛇，胜券在握。

他还在发育中，半成年；也非体型笨重的蟒蛇，虽涉世未深，却有着所有蛇目斑类的特征：一贯谈吐斯文、举止得体，只依靠自己的判断行事，很少与他人推心置腹。比起蛇这个名号，Roy更喜欢被叫做龙，小青龙，他的魂现是一条嫩叶子样青翠欲滴的青蛇。

对费洛蒙极端敏感的嗅觉，忘了说，很重要的一点。

螺旋阶梯的顶端，猎物斜倚着古旧的铜花纹栏杆歪头小憩，动作优雅慵懒。Roy更确信了，这会是一只无害的猫，折耳什么的。顶多算个稍大型的豹猫，有点状豹纹覆遍全身。这样的半兽态，做起那档子事来反倒性感卓绝，在那长尾巴的末端搔上一搔，味道会更加香甜。

Karry是在三天前前的秀场被盯上的。

身畔一水儿的猫又美女，个个是盘靓条顺大长腿的性感尤物，他视线全分给S型胡乱翻飞的无人机，好似那硬邦邦的金属块比姑娘们的水蛇腰更带劲。高定西服小领结，一看就矜贵的很，地位尊崇，Roy只能分辨出他品类是重种，却无法观察到他的魂现。不过从Karry小猫扑蝴蝶一样专注欣赏飞行表演的举止来看，一定是哪家娇生惯养的猫又少爷。

小青龙吐了吐信子，冷血动物伏击前的危险号角。

三步之遥，Roy的信息素已经浓郁到在他方才站过的位置都能闻到。如果这只装睡的小猫再不站起来打个招呼，怕是要腿软到失去起身的机会：

“地上凉，在这休息容易生病。”又闻到了，纯种猫又的甜美气息。

“我没事...”

Karry的呼吸已经有些急促，精致的小脸上也浮现出可疑的红潮。Roy俯下身，就是现在，一个公主抱，直接把人带去休息室——门一锁，裤子一脱，大功告成。

一阵天旋地转。

“你...”Roy目瞪口呆，两人的位置完全对调。

Karry舔了舔右侧的虎牙尖，“真是条调皮的小蛇。”

狂风暴雨般强烈的猫又费洛蒙争先恐后涌入Roy的鼻腔、唇舌，如同Karry火热滚烫的吻。非猫亦非豹，是百兽之王，是一只将将成年的幼虎，他得意到油光水滑的长尾从西服裤腰溜了出来，暧昧恶意地磨蹭Roy敏感脆弱的腿根，握住那浑圆双丘一阵揉搓，如同拿捏住可怜小蛇的七寸，惹得身下人一阵战栗。

“嗯...不...呃啊！”恶趣味的大红长裤也被脱下，两条雪白长腿条件反射盘上Karry的腰，有水蛇狩猎盘旋的紧致，紧的Karry险些窒息。

“这么紧。”

这可难不倒Karry，两指并拢戳弄几下，紧绷的小蛇立马松得像一条蛇皮袋，只剩婉转呻吟的份。

情动至极，他甚至颈侧肌肤爬上冷血动物独有的青色斑纹。其余白瓷般的皮肤透着粉，青红交接，勾人痴缠，艳丽浓烈。

猎物自以为是猎人，无论体型或是品类，蛇想要鲸吞大象尚且痴人说梦，更何况以身做诱的万兽之皇，

“You"re mine.”

“All mine.”


End file.
